WhereTheNorthWindBlows
by EdwardWongHauPepiluTivriskyIV
Summary: If you were a bounty hunter and found a friend wanted, would you help this person or turn them in? Amarant comes across a bounty of someone he least expects... freyaamarant don't knock it until you've read it
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own FF9, I only own the game which I beat two times.  
  
Title: Where the North Wind Blows  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Summary: After the whole final fight and new king and queen, Amarant finds himself in Alexandria bounty hunting until he comes across the bounty of..........  
on with the story....  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Wonder how that monkey and his queen are doing,' chuckled Amarant lightly as he took a swig of his half full glass of beer. Amarant had recently been sent a letter from the queen and king but by the time it arrived from mognet it was soaked and the writing was smugged so he didn't get a chance to read it. 'Might as well get moving,' thought Amarant as he threw gil on the table and left.  
  
Amarant went back to bounty hunting after the world was saved. He'd occasionally meet up with Lani, but that just ended in fighting and them going in seperate ways. So he was off on his own.  
  
Walking absent mindedly to the dock Amarant thought to himself, "Wonder what that rat is doing, probally trying to rebuild Bermecia and find sir forgetful."  
  
"OWWW, you're step-- AMARANT!!!!" Amarant looked down to see the infamous Eiko under his foot. He removed his foot and just continued to the end of the dock. Right before he sat down he felt something grab hold of his neck.  
  
"WHAT THE--" Amarant stated as his air was getting cut off.  
  
"LONG TIME NO SEE, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, WE HERE MISSED YOU, HAVEN'T SEEN YOU SINCE THE REUNION, HEY AHHHHHHH!" yelled Eiko as she was being thrown into the water by the dock. "AHH, ITS COLD WHATS THE BIG IDEA AMARANT!" continued the noisy eiko rushing to the dock like a fish out of water.  
  
Deciding that the dock was a bad place to relax Amarant started walking off.  
  
"AMARANT!" yelled Eiko.  
  
"......................" Amarant just walked away.  
  
Since it was getting awfully chilly Amarant went to the castle where he could see if he could get a room for the night. At the door he saw none other then Steiner. Amarant just walked past him and to the dinning room where the King and queen were sitting down for their evening meal, only the King was not there.  
  
"Hey," Amarant said sitting down next to Garnet. Garnet jumped out of her chair and gave Amarant the same kind of bear hug as Eiko. Not wanting to hurt Garnet and get kicked out of the place, Amarant set her off of him.  
  
"Amarant, its been a long time since you visit here, i'm glad you got the letter." said Garnet. Amarant got up and took a soaked and smudged letter out of his pocket and threw it on the table.  
  
"Thats how I got it," Amarant replied grufly, "What did it say?" Zidane just walked into the room.  
  
"Hey Amarant, hows it been?" questioned Zidane taking a seat across from him.  
  
"Yeah," was all he said before turning his attention back to the queen. "What did the letter say?" he questioned again.  
  
"Well, it said how are you doing, you should visit and that we are going to have a party in a week and if you wanted to come." replied Garnet trying to keep the summary short, sweet, and to the point.  
  
"Fine," he replied grufly. Amarant got up and was about to leave when he heard Garnet call out his name, so he turned around.  
  
"Your more than welcome to stay here if you'd like," she replied generiously.  
  
"Fine," Amarant replied and then walked out to the tavern down the road.  
  
When he got there he thought to himself, 'Why am I here again?' Then another thought struck him, 'There are always posters of bounties and people who see them in these places.' Amarant saw a bunch of papers on a wall so he went to see them. On the board were a few bounties, but they were chump change. What surprised him then was a poster with a bounty of the least person he would suspect..............  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- That was my first ever Fanfiction.net story. My dream is to get reviews.....please tell me how I am doing and if I should continue. This has nothing to do with anything but there is a blizzard here, and if i'm lucky I can do another chapter. ^_^ 


	2. chapter 2

Amarant took the poster down and looked at it again. It said Freya Cresent, wanted for thievery.......if caught take to Daguerreo, reward 1,000,000 gil. After reading it he folded the paper up and put it in his pocket and went to the bar table and sat down.  
  
The bartender went up to Amarant and said, "What'll it be?"  
  
"The usual," replied Amarant.  
  
"Did you see over there, theres a poster of a new bounty, the names Frida or something worth a whopping 1,000,000," the bartender went on while getting Amarant his drink. The bartender than set the drink next to Amarant and went back to other matters.  
  
While drinking his drink Amarant thought, 'Hard to believe that rat has a bounty on her head for stealing, taltanus(not spelled right but you get the picture) are known for stealing and they're still living.' Amarant then turned his attention to a T.V. on a shelf with a whole bunch of old bottles. The guy on T.V. was a chubby bermecian with a whole bunch of papers and started speaking, "Tonight Alexandria is going to be hit with a huge snowstorm that will last until tomorrow night." Then the T.V. turned back to the show that was uninteresting and dull. It was an hour later when Amarant decided to leave, so he got up, left gil on the table and left.  
  
When Amarant stepped outside the first words to leave his mouth were, "Shit." The snow was already on the ground and more was blowing around so it got kind of hard to see, but Amarant kept walking because his eyes were used to seeing through the snow. On his way to the castle he decided to go to the dock for no particular reason. When he got there he saw at the edge, someone sitting there. He couldn't quite see them but he saw a hood of a cloak down and gathering snow and a..................helmet. He recognized the helmet. It belonged to one person he knew so he went up to them and sat down next to them.  
  
'Must be so deep in thought to not realize i'm sitting right here,' thought Amarant. Amarant made a snowball and threw it at the persons face.  
  
"Shit," was all you heard from the person who just jumped up and looked around. The person then came face to face with the infamous Flaming Amarant. She glared at him hoping he was not someone she knew or known.  
  
"Who are you?" she questioned.  
  
"Oh no, sir forgetful got to you," Amarant stated sarcastically.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she questioned trying to make him think shes someone else. Amarant got sick and tired of her bull-shitting so he took her helmet.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, GIVE THAT BACK THIS INSTANCE!" she commanded.  
  
"Only one person I knew has this helmet, here Freya," Amarant tossed her back her helmet.  
  
"What do you want," Freya spat at him. Amarant made another snowball and threw it in the water.  
  
"Whatever you stole," he simply said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- That is my second chapter. My wish is to get reviews. ~Today in Connecticut we had about 2 feet of snow in `the blizzard of 03`~ 


	3. chapter 3

This is going to be my last chapter because.................................because..................NO ONE LOVES ME ENOUGH TO REVIEW! Thanks to Ravyn Cresent , Rabbit Dawg , and ^)^ rabbit I will write another chapter  
  
well................... here it is  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"Whatever you stole," he simply said. Freya did not answer him. Amarant then looked at her. She was shivering and was lost in thought again. Seeing she was in another world Amarant made another snowball and threw it at her. Again, Freya jumped up.  
  
"WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT!" she yelled.  
  
"What'd you steal?" he questioned.  
  
She looked at him with a glare, "Would you believe me if I told you?"  
  
"Try me." There was silence for a while as Freya looked at the water. Amarant made another snowball.  
  
"I didn't steal anything," she mumbled. Amarant heard her, but did not say anything. "I didn't steal anything," she said a bit louder and started to make a snowball.  
  
"Then whats with this," Amarant stated while taking out a paper and trying to keep it from blowing away and showed it to Freya. Freya looked at it with disgust and threw it into the water. Then she brushed out all of the snow out of her hood and put it on and got up.  
  
"Goodbye Amarant," she atated and started to walk off.  
  
Amarant didn't turn around he just said, "Where ya off to?"  
  
"If you care, but i'm getting out of here and going to Treno, out of this blizzard"  
  
Amarant said to himself, 'Rats really have only a half of brain' and then said aloud, "Are you really that stupid?!"  
  
Freya turned around and glared at him, "I don't want to stick around here where people know that i'm wanted!"  
  
Amarant stood up and walked up to her. He towered over her. "RAT, TRENO IS THE FIRST PLACE BOUNTIES ARE PUT AND WHERE BOUNTY HUNTERS GO!"  
  
"I thought that changed since.........." she mumbled and looked up at Amarant who had a bunch of snow in his untamed red locks. Freya pulled her cloak closer to herself.  
  
"Since when?" Amarant questioned grufly. Freya began to walk away, but Amarant grabbed her hand.  
  
Freya pulled away and turned around, "Since when did you care?" she questioned.  
  
"Bounty hunting is my job," he smirked, then he questioned again, "Since when?"  
  
"SINCE I TOOK A BOUNTY HUNTING JOB ONCE!" Freya practically yelled at him.  
  
"Then why you making such a big deal about doing that?" -_-* --- Freya got annoyed at that question, kneeled down, made a snowball and threw it at him. He seemed to not be affected by it because it started to really snow. Amarant started to walk around because staying in one spot seemed to bore him. Freya just stood there shivering and looked down like something was bothering her.  
  
Amarant looked at her, "Well, what was so bad about doing a job once?"  
  
"The thing is what happened after I turned the bounty in...."  
  
"How much was it worth." Amarant cut in.  
  
"75,000."  
  
"Small fry," Amarant muttered.  
  
"When I turned him, collected my money and left, someone I don't know where said Freya I will get you, we now have a score to settle."  
  
"Well going to Treno is a dumbass idea go stay in the castle with the queen and monkey."  
  
"But don't they know about the bounty on my head?"  
  
"The bartender and I are the only ones who know." Then Amarant muttered under his breathe, 'One million.'  
  
"You gonna turn me in?" she questioned worridly to Amarant.  
  
Amarant thought for a moment, "No, not one of my aquaintences." After saying that Amarant spat.  
  
"I'll go sleep at the castle tonight," said Freya. Both of them walked though the blizzard to the castle in silence.................................  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- That was chapter. I am on the verge of a creative breakthrough. Whatever that means I got a good idea. I hope for reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't make me beg.............I could look pretty pathetic when I want to be...... lol  
  
-Shorty and the ez mouse 


	4. chapter 4

Some people love me enough to review..... ./ THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!! FOR REVIEWING ./ I'm supposed to be doing homework, so I'm going to start another chapter and work on it throughout the week when i'm supposed to be doing homework and if I think it is good i'll post it before Friday.  
  
Here is chapter 4 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- The blizzard was really starting to pick up while they were walking to the castle. At one point with the snow accumulating (spelled wrong but you get the point) and drifting around it was more than Freya had bargained for. Getting hard to see and not being aware that a huge blizzard was going to strike Alexanderia, Freya had to rest. She fell to her knees in the snow. Amarant noticing that Freya wasn't to his left side he turned around. There Freya was fallen in the snow.  
  
"Whats wrong rat?" he asked grufly.  
  
"I wasn't expecting a snowstorm here," she replied while slowly starting to get up. Amarant went up to her and offered her a hand but she refused, "I don't need your help," and got up and brushed herself off. There they continued on.  
  
When they got there they were greeted by the imfamous knights of pluto and Steiner.  
  
"HALT!" commanded Steiner. Amarant, being his usual self just kept walking, but Freya stopped.  
  
"Greeting Steiner," she bowed keeping her hood on.  
  
"Who are you?" he questioned.  
  
"I'm but a simple friend of the queens," Freya replied and went to catch up with Amarant. Both of them went to the "living room" as Zidane called it when he gave the grand tour right after the reunion. Zidane and Garnet were watching television.  
  
"Wheres my room?" was the first words to leave Amarants mouth.  
  
"Hey Amarant, welcome back, ummmm, your room is up the stairs go left than right and three doors down," replied the queen.  
  
"Hey Am who that?" questioned the Zidane.  
  
At the name Am, Amarant raised an eyebrow. (Well, I don't think anyone actually saw it though)  
  
"Why did you call me Am?" Amarant questioned.  
  
"Its a nickname."  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"Anyways, whos that?" Zidane went up to the person and starting to look close to see if he could see the person. Freya looked towards Amarant and he nodded as to say 'go on tell them.' With that Freya took off her cloak. Right away Zidane and Garnet were very surprised.  
  
"Hey Freya, long time no see!" Garnet practically yelled.  
  
Freya just looked down and said sarcastically, "Nice weather out there."  
  
Zidane just has to make a comment, "Is it snowing out there or am I going crazy, cause Freya looks Frozen and Amarant, you look like you got a bad hair d--" Zidane didn't finish his sentance as Amarant grabbed him by the collar and was about to...................  
  
"Cut it out, there will be no fighting here!" yelled Dagger. Not wanting to get thrown out into the blizzard, Amarant dropped Zidane and went to sit where he was before.  
  
Freya got up and bowed toward the queen, "If its alright with you I would like to request a room for the night."  
  
"No need to bow Freya," replied Garnet, "Sure your welcome to stay here whenever you want."  
  
Freya then questioned, "Can I please know where my room is now, the blizzard exhausted me and I'm really tired.  
  
"Blizzard!?" Zidane and Garnet said at the same time.  
  
Just then Steiner clanked in and bowed toward the queen, "Sorry for my interuption, but I just want to inform you that there is a strong blizzard on the horizon and-- lady Freya when did you get here?"  
  
"Little while ago," she answered.  
  
Zidane and Garnet went to look out the window and their jaws dropped.  
  
"May I know where my room is now?" Freya questioned.  
  
"Sure, your room is up the stairs, go left then right, and its four doors down."  
  
Freya questioned, "Ok, so its go upstairs, go right then--"  
  
"No, its left, then right," corrected the Queen.  
  
"Your room is next to mine," replied Amarant getting up and walking off.  
  
"I better get going then," Freya went to catch up with Amarant.  
  
As they were walking Freya seemed like she was lost, yet again.  
  
'What is wrong with this rat,' Amarant thought to himself as he lifted up his hand and smacked Freya in the back of the head, accidently knocking her helmet off. Right away Freya got out of thought and glared at Amarant.  
  
"Would you stop bothering me!" she yelled.  
  
"What, did mister forgets everything leave you again?" he taunted really meaning no harm.  
  
Freya looked down.  
  
"Is that why your always on cloud nine," he questioned grufly.  
  
Fighting back tears Freya yelled out, "YES, THATS WHAT HE DID!"  
  
"Couldn't see that coming," Amarant said to himself and then said aloud, "Did he know?"  
  
"Something went missing in Bermecia, and it seems like he was the first to "go off and find it" saying that he believes that I didn't do it, even though he had the poster in his hand." a few tears slid down her cheek but, she thought no one noticed. They were by there rooms so Freya picked up her helmet and ran into her room. Amarant went into his.  
  
In her room Freya went right to sleep with the thought, 'Fratley would never just leave me like that, he would care.............'  
  
zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok that took long enough but here it is. If you have any ideas or anything tell me in a review or at alexanderite6512@hotmail.com. If you have an idea of the "villian" make a suggestion................... if its better than mine i'll add it to the story. You'll get credit. Inspire me.  
  
-Shorty and the EZ Mouse 


	5. chapter 5

It was 2 a.m. when Freya woke up. She couldn't sleep so she decided to go take a walk. She decided to go to "the living room" and watch TV. What she saw surprised her. Amarant was sitting on the couch with what looked like another person. When she was able to focus her eyes around the room she noticed Amarant sitting on the couch and a girl laying next to him sleeping.  
  
"Whos that?" whispered Freya.  
  
Amarant looked up. "Remember Lani?"he said grufly.  
  
Freya shook her head and took a seat in an armchair next to the couch and looked at the girl.  
  
Amarant slanted his eyes down and whispered, "Theres Lani."  
  
"Why does she look like she was crying?" questioned Freya.  
  
"She just cryed a sob story in five minutes and knocked out," replied Amarant.  
  
"Not that its any of my business but why was she crying."  
  
"Why are you up?" questioned Amarant grufly.  
  
"I......uhhhh......had a nightmare," replied Freya looking down. Amarant got up, stretched, and sat back down. Freya looked back at him.  
  
Amarant started to tell his story, "Lani talks to fast, all I could make out was that her brother died one month ago and she going t avenge his death."  
  
Freya jumped at the statement, "Amarant do you think....." Freya trailed off.  
  
Amarant chuckled and said, "No, not this greedy bitch, she only catches bounties, and when I help, she only keeps the money for herself."  
  
'Thats a relief,' thought Freya and the said aloud, "Doesn't she have an ax?"  
  
Amarant pointed below his feet.  
  
"When did she come here?" questioned Freya.  
  
"About a half hour ago," said Amarant.  
  
"Why are ya'll in here anyways."  
  
"Growing soft, I guess," muttered Amarant.  
  
Freya started dozing off in the armchair and Amarant noticed that so he spoke up, "Freya go to bed." Freya got up and went to bed.  
  
Meanwhile Amarant was just staring at wall with Lani sleeping next to him.  
  
Lani stirred. Amarant looked at her. Lani then jumped and sat up excitedly. Amarant arched an eyebrow. (I still don't think anyone could see that)  
  
"Hey Ammy," she knew that pissed him off but she just said that anyway.  
  
"Stop calling me that," he replied grufly.  
  
"Anyway, I got a GOOD bounty," she replied happily while taking a piece of paper out of her pocket.  
  
"Keep your big mouth down unless you want to get kicked out of here, remember no one knows your here." protested Amarant. Lani handed Amarant the paper. It was the poster of Freya.  
  
"Where'd you get this?" replied Amarant.  
  
"A former acquaintance made this, she lost her brother to this fiend," replied Lani.  
  
"Your acquaintance must be rich," replied Amarant boredly. He did not believe that Lani knew the person who made this poster.  
  
"Amarant I know you know this person," replied Lani getting annoyed.  
  
"Haven't seen her since the reunion, probally dead," lied Amarant. Lani picked up her ax, "I'm going to avenge my brothers death and find this bounty."  
  
"You had a brother?" Amarant never knew that Lani had a brother.  
  
"I did," stated Lani as tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"Oh no," thought Amarant as she dropped her ax and hugged Amarant. "I must be growing soft," he thought as he set Lani down next to him. She fell asleep laying down next to him five minutes later and Amarant just stayed there and turned on the TV. It was 2:30 in the morning. 


	6. chapter 6

Wow! Its been a long time since a chapter has been posted for this story. Well, since school is out for the summer I am going to add a new chapter.  
  
On with the chapter............. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
It was early morning when Freya woke up. She got out of bed and went to her window to look out and see how much snow fell overnight. When she looked out her window she saw only a few inches of snow on the ground and a cloudy covered sky.  
  
'Yeah, big snowstorm,' said Freya to particulary no one. She then decided to leave early without having Amrant knowing. She got her pike and helmet, put on her cloak and went out of the castle and on her way.  
  
On her way out she thought, "Why should I care if Amarant seems "concerned" about me, do I really care?" She pushed that thought out of her head and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amarant was just starting to get up. The first thing he noticed was that he slept on the couch the whole night and that Lani was gone. "Does she even sleep," Amarant thought to himself.  
  
He got up, cracked his neck and said, "shit." Then he went to look out the window.  
  
"Yeah, big snowstorm," said Amarant sarcastically to no one in particular. Then he proceeded to his room because he wanted to get a few more hours of sleep incase the wake up call or Eiko came around shouting, not singing, 'Good Morning to you'. Just the thought of that gave Amarant a headache.  
  
Before he went to his room he knocked on Freya's door. 'Growing real soft, do I really care?' he thought to himself as he walked to his room.  
  
A few hours later passed and Amarant got up, to a loud noise. As you know it, Eiko was running around the castle "singing" 'Good Morning to tou.' Amarant got a headache and went out into the hall. Eiko, carelessly singing, bumped into Amarant and fell back.  
  
"OOOWWWW! Whats with the new pilar in the hallway," said Eiko getting up. Amarant raised an eyebrow. Then Eiko looked at Amarant, "AMARANT YOU JERK, WHY DID YOU THROW ME IN T--," Eiko's sentance fell flat as Amarant just started walking away.  
  
"Get back here," yelled Eiko as she chased after him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Freya had walked through the snow for a long time and was thinking, 'Should I believe what Amarant said about Treno, the only bounty i've seen was of him.' Not thinking another thought about the matter she made her way to Treno.  
  
On the way there she was attacked, but it was nothing she could handle.  
  
When she got to Treno it was early but there were thieves looking for someone to pick-pocket. Since it was early and there was nothing to do Freya decided to play around with some of the thieves.  
  
First, she snuck behind a thief, thieved him and jumped up onto a roof and yelled, "Got any spare change." The thief turned around fast and looked around, but didn't look up.  
  
After a minute, Freya said, "Up here." The thief looked up and noticed that Freya was holding up some money in which he recognized.  
  
"Hey! Give that back!" yelled the thief. Then some idea struck the thief. You could tell that an idea struck him because his head turned very fast. "Your that wanted person on the poster, I'm going to catch you and make a name for myself."  
  
"Sir, I think your drunk, I have no idea what you a--" Freya's word fell flat when she saw the thief trying to climb up the building. Freya looked at the theif with a -_-' expression.  
  
"I want my money back or I will rob you when I catch you and get my 1,000,000," said the thief.  
  
Growing bored, Freya hopped across a few more rooves. She heard something behind her and quickly turned around with her pike to see.........  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Yesterday was my birthday!!!!! Yay for me!!!!!! Anyway, long time no chapter so here is 1 sorry its short but I have a huge writers block. Tell me how i'm doing. If u have any ideas e-mail me at danceyourheartout03@hotmail.com. I'll give u credit. Bye 


	7. chapter 7

./ I'm Soooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy Long time no see my beloved readers. Did you miss me? ^_^ Well, I'M BACK!!!! Here is another update from me.  
  
On with the chapter........ _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Growing bored, Freya hopped across a few more rooves. She heard something behind her and quickly turned around with her pike to see.........Fratley. Freya was shocked. She didn't know what to say. She dropped her pike and it fell to the ground with a large ``clank``.  
  
"Freya....." began Fratley. Freya jumped off the building to retrieve the weapon.  
  
'Why didn't I put my hood back up?' she thought to herself. Fratley jumped down following her. Freya turned her head away from him.  
  
"Freya......I don't know why you ran off like that, but I didn't want you to be off by yourself with everyone.....you know."  
  
With clenched fists Freya yelled, "You were the one who accused me first just because some people said that shit!!!"  
  
"No, I just went off to find some information is all, I want to help you." he said.  
  
"If you really care then you would leave me alone, i'll probally be dead soon by some scum bounty hunter, just......leave me alo......." Freya jumped up a roof and took off. Fratley went off his own way.  
  
It was still kind of early and not many people were out. She put on her cloak and left Treno.  
  
Freya couldn't take all the anger and rage that was building up inside of her. She fell to the ground and pounded it with her fists. Then she felt something wet on her cheek. She was crying and she couldn't stop herself from doing it either.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Stupid rat, gonna get her ass killed," muttered Amarant. Suddenly he stopped. "Why do I give a shit?" he thought to himself. Then he kept walking. 'She was really the only one who understood me.'  
  
"Shit," he cursed to himself as he continued walking.  
  
He kept walking until he saw a shadow of.......something on the outskirts of Treno. He casually walked up to it to see Freya. She appeared to be sleeping. He kicked her.  
  
"Ow!" yelled Freya as she woke up and jumped up. Freya looked up. "Wasn't I just in Treno?" she questioned half asleep to no one in particular .  
  
"Stupid rat, are you that really dumb?" spat Amarant as he leaned against a tree and crossed his arms. Freya looked around and saw Amarant.  
  
"What do you want?" she spat at him as she got up and dusted herself off.  
  
"Why do you want to get yourself killed?" he said not taking his glance off of her.  
  
Freya turned away from him and wiped her eyes, "I'm searching for the person who put the bounty on my head and make them pay." Amarant walked up to her so he was right in front of her.  
  
"Don't you listen to anyone, i've been through Treno, bounty hunters go there first, heh, I should know," said Amarant smirking.  
  
"Turn me in then," said Freya looking at him where his eyes were supposedly since his hair was in the way.  
  
Amarant grabbed her by the shoulders, "First you say you want to catch the bounty hunter, then you want to be turned in."  
  
Freya walked away and said, "I saw Fratley."  
  
"So," replied Amarant. He got both bored and annoyed when she talked about him. He seemed like such an asshole toward Freya.  
  
Dispite knowing that Amarant did not want to hear it Freya spoke, "I went to Treno an it was early so I started to pickpocket a thief and I jumped on a building and he was right there. He said that he wanted to help and I just wanted to be left alone." Tears brimmed in her eyes.  
  
"How much you get?" questioned Amarant. Freya reached into her coat pocket and tossed Amarant a wad of cash.  
  
"You can keep it, I don't care!" yelled Freya as she fell to her knees and pounded the ground again.  
  
"I'll get you something after this is over," said Amarant grufly. Freya looked at Amarant with shock.  
  
"If you want to give it to me............" smirked Amarant sarcastically.  
  
"No, thats okay," said Freya getting up. "Where are you headin?"  
  
"Bermecia," he lied, "Got a bounty there worth about 178,000, wanna come?"  
  
"Are you crazy!" yelled Freya.  
  
"No, i'm still sane," smirked Amarant.  
  
"W-will you help me out if things get hecktic and all?" asked Freya. Amarant walked away tossing the wad of cash up and down. Smiling, Freya started following him.  
  
"Lets go to Treno for some food first," said Amarant.  
  
"But what if-," said Freya but was cut off.  
  
"Everyone in Treno adores me, remember," said Amarant sarcasically and started laughing. Freya just gave him a look like he was drunk. They were on their way to Treno. On the way they were attacked but it was `simple bugs' as Amarant put it.  
  
They went to a restrauent called Jack-in-the-box. Freya didn't feel hungry so she ordered a cup of tea and Amarant ordered the breakfast special. Little did they know that someone familiar was in the restrauent.......  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
There it is folks. Its 2:00 in the morning and my leg fell asleep so ima stop there. Your ideas are always welcomed to danceyourheartout03@hotmail.com. Tell me how i'm doing. Til next chapter, Bye. ^_^ 


	8. chapter 8

Freya put her head down on the table and didn't even touch her tea. Amarant just sat there and ate. When Freya put her head up she noticed that Amarant already had half his plate cleared.  
  
"Where do you put it all?" she questioned.  
  
"In my ear," he replied sarcastically. Freya playfully punched him in the shoulder. Then she put her head back down in her arms on the table.  
  
"Who do you think would do this to me?" said Freya.  
  
"Whos that tiny, annoying rat that likes you so much?" questioned Amarant.  
  
Freya put her head up. "Huh, oh you mean Puck." At the sound of that a small Bermecian turned around. He jumped off his chair and walked up to the table Amarant and Freya were at.  
  
"Freya, how could you steal such a thing from your home!!" yelled Puck starting to make a scene.  
  
"Theres that wanted chick," said some guy sitting way in the back. Freya got up and ran out of the restrauent.  
  
"I'm sending a warrent out for you, Freya!" yelled Puck.  
  
While puck yelled that the owner yelled,"You got to pay for that!" Then both of them looked at Amarant.  
  
"Shit," he cursed to himself. Then he got up, threw money on the table and started to walk out. Puck ran in front of him.  
  
"Hey, where do you think your going, I saw you with lady Freya!" yelled puck.  
  
Amarant had to look down to meet with Puck. "Nice, you can be so formal about that rat, when you want her dead."  
  
Puck backed away and then angrily said, "I didn't say that, I want to help her."  
  
Amarant didn't really think Puck knew what he was talking about so he just walked out. When looked for Freya, he saw somewthing that shocked him. Freya had her Pike's spiked end facing her and was riseing above her head. Amarant knew what that was going to lead to.  
  
He quickly ran up to her and grabbed the pike, just as she was about to thrust it. In doing that, he cut his left hand in the process. Amarant threw the Pike away from him and caught Freya as she was just about to fall.  
  
"Let me go," cried Freya in a low voice as tears streamed in her eyes. She leaned her head against his chest. "What do I do?"  
  
Amarant felt a little presence of heat near his chest, so he brought his hand to where he felt heat and it was near Freya. He put a hand to her forehead and it was hot. "This rat is so stressed, she's hurting herself, why do I care?" Amarant thought to himself.  
  
Freya then released herself from him. Wiping her eyes, she said, "I'm o.k. now."  
  
"In a pigs ass," said Amarant. "Your dilerius." (Not spelled right, but you get the picture)  
  
"No i'm not, i'm ready to go," she said as she went to pick up her Pike.  
  
"Do you know where your going?" he questioned.  
  
"I have to go, i'm leaving, its been fun cya," she said as she started to walk away. Amarant grabbed her and spun her around.  
"Can't you see that you are sick," he yelled at her. She did not make eye contact with him, but looked at the ground.  
"Its not like I can go anywhere to get medicine or anything," she sighed.  
"Go back to Alexandria," he replied grufly.  
"Fine," Freya gave up and started walking.  
Dark storm clouds started to replace the clouds that covered the sky earlier.  
While they were walking, Amarant noticed that Freya was looking worse and worse. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Freya close her eyes and fall back. In a swift motion, he caught her. She had collapsed.  
"Stupid rat," said Amarant as he picked her up and carried her while walking. ___________________________________________________________________________ What do you think. Just remember, I did this when I was supposed to be doing my HW. ^_^ My spacebar is messing up, so don't mind if words are stuck together. Til we meet again... Sayoonara 


End file.
